


Для тебя я остался [I stayed for you]

by Chibi_Twan



Series: Not Fast Enough, but I'll Never Give Up [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Starvation, Accidental Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Pietro Maximoff, Charles Has Issues, Gen, Hank McCoy is So Done, Logan Has Issues, Peter Maximoff Needs a Break, Peter Maximoff is So Done, Peter Maximoff is a Mess, Peter doesn't know when to stop talking, Peter is Pietro, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Pietro Maximoff Goes by Peter, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Erik Lehnsherr, Protective Logan (X-Men), Raven | Mystique is So Done, Time Travel, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Twan/pseuds/Chibi_Twan
Summary: What if Peter winds up over ten years in the past, before Apocolpyse, before breaking into the Pentagon?
Relationships: Hank McCoy & Charles Xavier, Logan & Pietro Maximoff, Peter Maximoff & Hank McCoy & Charles Xavier, Pietro Maximoff & Charles Xavier, Pietro Maximoff & Hank McCoy
Series: Not Fast Enough, but I'll Never Give Up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981781
Comments: 16
Kudos: 159





	1. I'm not lost, I'm just stuck in the Past

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of dialogue is taken from the movie! I wanted to keep everything as similar to canon as possible before I threw the movie plotline out the window.

Before his consciousness fully returns to him, he notices how familiar yet unfamiliar the padding beneath him is. It's lumpier and a bit firmer than his bed back at the mansion but it's not uncomfortable to him in any way. The musky scent washing over him, relaxing him before it hits him that he couldn't possibly be in the mansion anymore.

Peter jolts awake on the somewhat ratty couch down in the basement as the doorbell rings, and his mother’s voice calls down to him. He speeds up to her without fully paying attention to what he’s doing as his mind races through one thought after another. He shouldn’t be here. Not in his old house, not when he had moved out months ago following that disaster of a fight against En Sa-something. On second thought, he’ll stick with calling the guy Apocalypse. Either way, he hasn’t been home in almost a year. The media has had it out for Mutants since then, trying everything and anything to find out who was who and where they were from. Peter wasn’t going to risk bringing any unnecessary attention to his family. Once he reaches the doorway, he stumbles, seeing three all too familiar faces entering his house with his mom leading the way. He’d forgotten how long Charles’ hair used to be… Charles' shouldn't have any hair though.

He squeezes past them, going around them one… two… three times as he looks each of them over, to be sure it was actually them. He rushes back down to the basement, with none of them aware of him ever being there.

Why were they here? And how did Charles suddenly grow all of his hair back? How was he walking? On second thought, what he really wanted to know was where Logan came from? 

Charles and Hank explained that Logan wouldn't come to the school, possibly not for another few years and that when he did show up he wouldn't remember meeting any of them before.

All of this was eerily similar to what happened a little over ten years ago. Even the rental parked out front was the same. A small part of him is tempted to play it cool. To hang around the table tennis and start up a new match with himself, the larger part of his mind is currently panicking and demanding that he start running. Start running and not stop until he figured out just what the hell was going on because last he remembered, he had been running out on the track with Kurt standing off to the side, timing him. He wanted to test how much faster he’d gotten since he started training with the others and for how long could he run. It was a simple test. Hank explained what symptoms to look out for if his body began to disagree with their little experiment but otherwise, they’d gotten the go-ahead from both Hank and Charles. Peter could tell the difference before his feet even hit the ground. His body felt lighter than usual; picking up the pace while running came to him more naturally than ever. He was moving so fast that not even his goggles prevented his vision from blurring as he ran too fast for his eyes to process his surroundings. It was exhilarating and a teeny bit terrifying. It was just as he was debating whether or not to slow down that a feeling came over him. Similar to when he had shocked himself messing around with a power outlet after noticing none of the plugs would stay in the wall, but multiplied by a thousand.

The next thing he knew, he was in his old basement with his mom yelling down that the cops were here.

It feels as though an hour had passed before anyone comes down the stairs, but in reality, he knows it’s only been a minute or two at most. Still, it left him with enough time to kill that he ran around the room, cleaning up a bit before flopping onto the couch, then going and starting a game of table tennis with himself just as Logan, Hank, and Charles made their way downstairs. This was fine. Good even, it left him plenty of time to decide to let things play out the same as he remembered so he could focus more on wrapping his head around what the hell was going on with him. Was he dreaming? Did he overexert himself and pass out at the track? Perhaps he was dreaming, and Charles decided to give him a break from his usual bout of nightmares so he could at least get one peaceful night’s rest. Or maybe there was a new mutant at the school, hopefully, a friend, that lost control and accidentally gave Peter a daydream?

Logan cleared his throat, and Peter stopped moving. Choosing to let the paddle and ball fall on the table, he realized he forgot to talk to them.

“What do you guys want? I didn't do anything.” Peter sped over to the couch, casually leaning back as all eyes were suddenly on him, “I've been here all day.”

“Just relax, Peter. We're not Cops.”

Peter grinned at Logan, he missed having him around. Things were a lot more entertaining with his dry sarcasm added to the mix. Peter kept his eyes focused on Logan, trying not to outright stare at Charles. It was a lot harder than he thought it would be; he grew used to the bald look. “Of course, you're not. If you were, you wouldn't be driving a rental car.”

“How did you know we've got a rental car?”

“I checked your registration when you were walking to the door. I also had some time to kill, so I went through your rental agreement. Saw you were from out of town.” He swipes Charles’ wallet before anyone else can talk, “Are you the FBI? No, you're not cops. Hey, what's with this gifted youngsters’ place? Running some academy?”

“That's an old card.” Charles snatches back his wallet, quickly stuffing it into his back pocket, all the while scowling at Peter.

“He's fascinating.”

Now that he knew why Logan didn’t seem as impressed as the others, he didn’t feel insulted but the way Charles and Hank were staring at him, though at least Charles’ seemed more annoyed than observant, was a bit unnerving.

“He's a pain in the arse.”

“What, a teleporter?” Hank turns toward Logan, but his eyes never leave Peter.

“No, he's just fast. And when I knew him, he wasn't so... young.”

“Young? Not as young as you think,” Peter blurts, “You're just older than me.”

“So, you're not afraid to show your powers?”

He told himself that he wouldn’t change anything. That he would sit back and let everything that’s meant to happen, happen. That’s last’s for all of thirty seconds before he remembers just what Hank's mutation is and what he’s learned about the man before him in the time they’ve grown to know one another. 

He looks Hank in the eye, uncharacteristically serious, even for himself. “I’m a mutant. My powers are a part of who I am. What’s the point in being afraid of them when I’m the one who controls them? I do what I want when I want to. That’s all on me, so why fear it?” Peter clears his throat, overly aware of the tense atmosphere filling the room, “So, who are you? What do you want?

It takes a couple of seconds for them to snap out of whatever funk Peter accidentally put them in. Logan’s the first one to speak.

“We need your help, Peter.”

“With?”

“We need your help breaking into a highly secured facility... and getting someone out.”

Shit. Shit, he forgot about Erik. How did he react last time? The last time he didn’t know that it was his psychopath of a father, he was breaking out of prison. This felt too real to be just a dream…

“Kid?”

“Don’t call me kid,” Peter blinks, “Sorry, was thinking real quick. Sure. I’ll help.”

“Just like that?” Charles’ asks, his disbelief apparent, “No questions? Or-Or anything?”

Peter tilts his head, “...Did you want me to ask questions? Cause I can ask a bunch of questions if you want.”

“No,” Logan butts in, “We need to get a move on. Listen, you’re breaking into the Pentagon, and the prisoner we need you to get is in the most heavily guarded cell there.”

“Awe, are you worried I’ll get caught? I never get caught.”

His mom is sitting in front of the tv with a glass of scotch, not even sparing him a glance as he leaves the house with, to her, three strangers. Peter tries not to let it get to him. Worried that his mind might start projecting his thoughts louder than usual, but as he watches Charles’ climb into the driver’s seat, he remembers that right now, out of the four of them, only three of them had working abilities. The car ride is awkward and silent for all of five minutes before Peter decides to speak up.

“I dunno about any of you, but I’m not running in without a plan, and knowing what you three are doing while I’m grabbing your buddy.”

Hank twists around in the front seat. For some reason, now Logan was the one sitting in the back with him, “Well, we figured that the best plan would be if I went in as a tourist. I can mess with the security cameras long enough for you all to get in and out without anyone realizing.”

“The Professor and I are going to go in with him, but we’ll separate early on to meet up with you outside the cell.”

“Is that really necessary?” Peter held his hands up defensively at the look Charles’ shot him through the mirror, “I mean no harm, no foul, but wouldn’t it be easier if I run in and run out? Meet up with you guys away from anyone else?”

“No. We’re coming in with you.” 

Charles’ tone left no room for discussion, effectively ending the conversation before Peter could say anything else.

* * *

Once he gets the all-clear, Peter follows the guard on his way to take that gross-looking tray of food to Erik. The moment the elevator doors slip shut, Peter uses three roles of duct-taped to secure the guy to the elevator wall. He manages to get into the cell easily enough, this time without the slight worry of getting caught since he knew how things would go. Peter spares a moment to think about just how bad the security at the Pentagon is. He could probably run all over the place with Erik and still not get caught. At a split second notice, Peter remembers to add his little note to the top of Erik’s food tray before sliding it down the chute. He might have taken some time to enjoy the look of startled confusion on Erik’s face before kneeling and laying his hands against the glass. Vibrating his hands at a different frequency was a neat trick he learned by accident when he was thirteen and scared himself when mom’s good china shattered in his hands during the annual fight between Stan and her before Thanksgiving dinner. Peter stands back as Erik climbs out of his cell just as a commotion starts up outside.

“In three seconds, those doors are going to open... and 20 guards will be here to shoot us.”

Erik stands up straight, barely sparing Peter a glance, determination wafting off him in waves but Peter's not sure what he's so determined about. To get shot with a bunch of sharpened rubber and plastic bullets?

Peter shrugs, moving to stand behind Erik and bring one hand up to hold his head in place, “I know. That's what I'm waiting for.”

“What are you doing?”

Thinking back on it, this might be the first and only time he’s heard Erik sound nervous.

“I'm holding your neck, so you don't get whiplash. It’s fine. Just don’t move and keep your eyes shut. Oh, holding your breath couldn’t hurt.”

“What?”

“Whiplasshh.” Peter grins as the doors slide open, and all the guards point their guns at them. “It’s a pain in the ass.”

“Don't move!”

“Freeze!”

Peter speeds past all of them into the elevator. Taking a step back as Erik hunches forward as though he was about to throw-up. Peter changes back into his clothes, folding the guard's uniform neatly in a pile below the corner where the guard was taped up. He felt slightly bad, realizing that all those other guards must have passed by this dude and just left him here. At least it wasn't too cold in the elevator. Erik glances back at Peter, startled.

“It'll pass. It happens to everyone.” Peter bounces back on his heels, “You must've done something serious. What’d you do? What’d you do? What’d you dooo? Why did they have you in there?”

Erik straightens his posture, finally getting his breathing back under control, “For killing the President.”

“Oh…” Peter looks back at the guard who looks just as shocked as Peter had felt the first time he heard it, “Well, shit. Did you kill him?”

“W-What?”

“You said they locked you up for killing the president but did you actually kill him?”

“...No.” Erik cleared his throat, “If there's one thing I'm guilty of, it's fighting for people like us.”

“Like us, huh?” Peter muttered, watching as the elevator doors slid open, revealing a surprised Charles and Logan standing in the Pentagon’s kitchen with both the fire alarm and sprinkler’s going off.

“Charles?”

Peter whistles as Charles lands a near-perfect right hook on Erik. Witnessing that a second time in slow motion is even better than the first time. Erik stumbles back and Peter is already reaching out, steadying him, without meaning too, Charles' eyes flicker toward him but no one says a word about it.

“...Good to see you too, old friend. And walking.”

“No thanks to you.” Charles snaps, stepping back and shaking his hand out.

“You're the last person in the world I expected to see today.”

“Believe me... I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to. If we get you out of here, we do it my way. No killing.”

“No helmet. I couldn't disobey you even if I wanted.”

“I'm never getting inside of that head again. I need your word, Erik.” 

Now Peter knows what Hank meant when he said Erik and Charles would sometimes go off in their own little world. Before any of them could start heading out of the kitchens, six guards rush it, automatically pointing their guns at all of them.

“Nobody move! Hold it right there!”

“Don't move. Hands up, or we will shoot!”

“Charles,” Erik hisses, “Freeze them, Charles.”

“I can't,” Charles whispered.

“Hands up!”

Just as the metal objects around the room start lifting into the air, and the guards shoot their guns, Peter puts on his headphones, blasting music as he runs through the whole room. Repositioning a few of the guards and moved all of the bullets away, so no one was in the line of fire, pushing down the knives aimed toward two of the guards. As Peter slows to a stop, time catches up with him as the guards all knock themselves and each other unconscious, and the bullets all hit the walls, completely avoiding everyone. Erik and Charles look completely bewildered but Logan claps Peter on the shoulder, thanking him as they all head out to meet Hank outside. Well, at least one of them thanked him. Charles and Erik seemed to be too caught up in shooting each other looks to pay him any attention.

Everything after that goes exactly as planned. 

They make it out with none the wiser. This time, Hank is the one driving while Peter ends up stuck in the back between Logan and Erik, who seem intent on glaring at one another and not saying a word the entire ride to the airport. Peter is slightly worried about what he should do next. Technically he should go with what he knows and take the rental back to the dealership while the others all fly out to Paris. However, something tells Peter that he needs to be in Paris with them. A part of him can’t help but compare his situation with the whole sending one’s mind to the past ordeal that Logan went through, only this feels different. This feels as though he were reliving everything all over again. Even his body’s automatic process is to do everything exactly how he remembers. Plus, Kitty wasn’t out on the track with him, and why would she try sending him to the past in the first place?

It turns out he didn’t have too much to worry about, as the moment Hank parks near the jet instead of tossing him the keys and asking him to return the rental, Charles invites him to go with them. He expects Logan or Erik, maybe even Hank, to argue with Charles. Instead, each of them looks at Peter as though waiting for him to say yes.

Peter frowns, “Why?”

“Why…” Charles’ blinked, confused, “Why what?”

“I doubt bringing me on your little mission here was what you guys originally had planned, so what’s up? Why the sudden invite?”

“It would be nice…” Hank cut in, “Having you come as back up.”

“Back up.” Peter repeated dryly, turning abruptly to face a semi-startled Logan, “Why are you really bringing me?”

“You don’t want to go?”

“No, I do. I’d like to know what you’re bringing me into.”

“As would I.” Erik intoned, “As grateful as I am for the rescue… why? Why break me out of prison? You’re the last person I thought would ever try getting me out, Charles.”

“We can explain everything on the jet, but we need to get going.”

The only reason Peter kept from searching through the entire plane is that he could remember doing it last time. At least now, he’ll get to know what went on during the plane ride that caused Hank to grow uncomfortable any time Peter had asked him about what happened after leaving them at the airport. That and maybe now he’ll get to know just what the hell caused his dad to become one of the most wanted men in America after trying to kill Nixon. Well, he knew what caused it… he needed to know why.


	2. Let me take this Chance

Hank was the only one who seemed to know what to do with himself once they were all on the plane. Peter watched him head up to the cockpit and silently wished he could follow him. The glares that Charles had been shooting Erik ever since they left the Pentagon have slowly been increasing in intensity, and Peter had a feeling everything was going to come to a head soon. He shuffled his way to the corner seat across from Logan. Out of all of them, Logan seemed to be the only one who wasn't about to lose his temper.

For a split second, Peter feared he spoke too soon as Erik stopped right by their seats, completely ignoring Peter as he stared at Logan. 

“Where did they dig you up?”

“You're gonna find this hard to believe... but, uh, you sent me. You and Charles. From the future.” 

Peter glanced away from Erik’s confused face to look at Logan, wondering why the conversation stopped there but froze at the almost searching look that Logan was giving him. Why was he staring at him when Erik was the one who started the conversation?

“Now, when I told the Professor and Hank, they didn’t believe me at first… I can tell from the look on Magneto’s face he doesn’t either.” Logan leaned back in his seat, “So, why the hell don’t you look surprised?”

Peter was all too aware of how everyone’s attention was now on him. Hank had even turned around from the front to face him, “Who says I’m not surprised?”

“You don’t look like it.”

“Ah,” Peter shrugs, “I’ve been told that I can be hard to read sometimes.”

Not entirely true, but not a lie either. He was just glad that Charles didn't have his powers right now. Sure, he can’t read Peter’s mind, but he would still be able to get a sense of his emotions. Could someone's feelings give away if they’re lying or not? He’d have to try asking Charles when this is all over. The tension already in the plane grew heavier as the conversation died out. Peter was fiddling with a paperweight he found in one of the cabinets, but Logan kept staring at him, and Charles was still glaring at Erik. He kept an eye on his dad and Charles as Erik slowly made his way over to Charles’ seat.

“How did you lose them?”

“The treatment for my spine affects my DNA.”

“You sacrificed your powers so you could walk?!”

Peter’s eyes widened, but he quickly settled his face into a more neutral expression since Logan was still staring. He knew Charles’ lost his powers temporarily, but he never knew how.

“I sacrificed my powers so I could sleep.” Charles snapped, “What do you know about it?”

“...I've lost my fair share.”

Peter had been drumming his fingers on the table in front of his seat; however, he froze upon hearing the laughter that came out of Charles’ in a quick burst. He couldn’t listen to what they were saying, not now as each of them lowered their voices to mere whispers. Though judging by the looks on Logan and Hank’s faces, they could hear every word that was being said, and none of it was good. Hank turned back around in the pilot seat, focusing more on the controls than the argument breaking out in the back. Peter twisted his head around as Charles leaped to his feet, practically stalking toward Erik.

“If you want a fight, Erik, I will give you a fight!”

“Sit down!” Logan barked, startling Peter.

“Let him come.” 

Erik didn’t seem bothered by Charles’ shoving him or grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, and Peter wasn’t sure if that could be considered a good thing or not.

“You abandoned me! You took her away, and you abandoned me!”

“Angel. Azazel. Emma. Banshee. Mutant brothers and sisters, all dead!” Erik snarled. All-metal, including the plane itself, began to rattle and give off creaking noises as the metal began to bend, “Countless others experimented on, butchered!”

Hank twists around, turning to look back at all of them as the plane starts to fall through the air, “Erik!”

“Where were you, Charles?! We were supposed to protect them! Where were you when your own people needed you?! Hiding! You and Hank! Pretending to be something you're not! You abandoned us all!”

In slow motion, Peter watches as Hank tries to regain control of the plane, hitting buttons and jerking at the wheel. Only nothing works and dying by a plane crash. Definitely not the way he planned on going out, not that he planned on dying anytime soon, but he knew with his rotten luck it was bound to happen sooner or later. Hopefully later. Logan’s hand is slowly moving toward the handles on his seat, getting ready to push himself out of the chair and probably get between Charles and Erik. Peter debates on whether or not he should step in. Obviously, the others managed to deal with this on their own. Otherwise, how could they have survived long enough to get to Paris? Unless his being here changed that. Could it have changed that? Some things have already played out differently than they were supposed to, but because of him actively changing things or simply because of his presence, things are different from last time? Time travel was too confusing. Maybe he could try asking Logan about it? After all, he did admit to being from the future, so it wouldn’t look too odd if he brought it up in conversation. Biting his lip, Peter decided to take the risk and let everything continue as it was. If it looked like nothing would change for the better, he’d knock Erik out, letting Hank regain control over the plane… probably.

As time returns to normal, Peter watches as Erik eases off his control of the plane, allowing Hank to pull the aircraft up out of its nosedive and maintain control.

“You abandoned us all,” Erik states, visibly relaxing as the dents on the inside of the plane begin to even themselves out, returning to normal.

Shaking his head, Charles makes his way over to the cockpit, flopping down onto one of the chairs and ignoring all of them.

“So,” Logan began in a tone as though asking about the weather, “You were always an asshole.”

“I take it we're best buddies in the future.”

Logan snorts, “I spent a lot of years trying to bring you down. Bub.”

Erik turns toward them, his eyes briefly locking with Peter’s before flickering over to Logan, “How does that work out for you?”

“You're like me. You're a survivor.” Logan raises a brow, gesturing to the mess of papers and knick-knacks on the ground, “Now, do you wanna pick that shit up?”

Erik scowls at him but does as he’s told. Peter waits until Erik is over on the other end of the plane before turning his attention toward Logan, who, for some reason, has gone back to just staring at him.

“Well, that was lovely,” Peter smirks, “You guys always get like that?”

“Sometimes. What those two have going on is different. It’s their own problems.”

“Okay, well, you didn’t seem too worried.”

“Neither did you.”

Okay, so maybe talking with Logan can wait until he was less intense about every little conversation. Peter put on his headphones and settled back, while he has been on a plane before and it was a bit exciting, the plane rides were too long in his opinion. He preferred running. At some point, he must’ve dozed off as the next thing he knew; Hank was standing next to him and shaking his shoulder to wake him up. Peter jolted, quickly getting up and moving over to the only entrance/exit of the plane. Hank jerked back, his head snapping to the side as his eyes darted around the plane, trying to find Peter. 

“Hey,” Peter grinned once Hank spotted him, “Come on, let’s not keep the others waiting!”

He only stumbled a little bit as they let the plane. Somehow Charles managed to have a car already there waiting for them the moment they landed. Since they were the last ones out, Hank and he wound up sitting in the back with Erik. Peter frowned as his stomach grumbled quietly. He needed to find something to eat. He was too worried about what was going on to remember to grab anything before he left the house, and it’s been almost ten hours since he last ate.

He lasted about three minutes normal time into the car ride before he ended up putting his headphones back on. 

It was long enough for him to pick up on the way Hank’s eyes kept flickering between all of them, the lesser tension but still uneasy silence between Charles and Erik, and the way Logan has yet to relax. Peter felt like he was stuck in a car with a ticking time bomb about to reach zero. Logan glanced at him from the front as he put his headphones on but didn’t seem bothered that Peter wanted to listen to some music. Peter snorted. Logan probably wanted to get out of this car as much as he did. Peter would’ve preferred running and just meeting up with everyone later, but he didn’t know where they were going, and no one seemed to want to discuss it with him either. He wished that wherever they went, Charles and Logan would explain what the plan is. As funny as it was getting to see hippie Charles again, Peter would like to know what the hell they planned on doing next so he could start working on some way to get back to his time.

Sighing, Peter leaned against the door, giving himself and Hank at least a little bit of space.

He’s never been to Paris before. Maybe when things cool down, he could go for a few laps through the area and check out the sights.

* * *

Charles paid for three rooms at the motel they stopped at. Originally Charles wanted to share a room with Erik, to keep an eye on him, but Logan and Hank didn’t think it was a good idea. Somehow after a bit of arguing that Peter ignored entirely, they seemed to come to some sort of agreement.

Hank and Charles were going to share a room with Logan and Erik in the second room, and Peter would have the third room to himself. He heard Erik try suggesting that Peter share a room with him, but everyone had shot that plan down before Peter could even attempt to put his two cents in. Peter blinked, unsure why Charles and Hank were glaring at Erik or why Logan had moved partially in front of him after hearing Erik’s suggestion. It took him a moment to realize they probably thought Erik would try to recruit Peter or something. Unable to help himself, Peter chuckled a bit too loudly as all eyes were now trained on him. 

“Sorry. Sorry,” Peter smiled, “Don’t worry about it. Now that you guys are done arguing, are we going to talk about what will happen tomorrow? Like, what’s the plan?”

Charles sighed, “We can discuss this in one of the rooms.”

“Okay.” 

Peter grabbed the room keys and did a quick search of the motel to find where they were staying before grabbing the few bags that Charles had packed in the car and bringing them to the room. Then he relocked the doors and headed back to where the others were standing still. 

“Wha-” Charles glanced at his now empty hands to the keys sitting in Peter’s outstretched palm, “Did you go somewhere?”

“I put your bags in the rooms. Good thing you had Hank, Logan, and your bags labeled, huh?” Peter started walking backward, “Come on, I can show you guys where the rooms are at.”

Logan frowned, “My bag?”

“Ah,” Charles grimaced, “Sorry, Peter, I originally planned on it just being the four of us, so I didn’t have time to make up a bag for you.”

Peter nodded toward Erik, “You didn’t make him a bag either, but you knew he would be here. It’s fine, though. I can get us whatever we need.”

Of course, stealing clean clothes for his supervillain of a father was a bit… of an odd bonding experience, but then again, Erik would probably be proud of him.

“What do you mean?”

Peter grinned at Erik, “What size are you? Small? Medium? Large? Just tell me.”

“...Med-” Peter ran off before Erik could finish the word, running to the nearest store and grabbing a few black and dark purple shirts before grabbing random sizes of the same jeans that looked like they would fit Erik. After getting some stuff for his dad, Peter grabbed a single change of clothes for himself and returned to the motel. “-ium.” Erik flinched, staring down at the small bundle of clothes now piled in his arms, “What?”

“Well, you did just get out of prison,” Peter shrugged at the looks thrown his way, “Figured you wouldn’t have any belongings, so I grabbed a few different outfits. I didn’t grab you any underwear, though.”

Stealing his dad, some underwear is not something he ever plans on doing. If Erik needs a clean pair that badly, then he can steal it himself or convince Charles to buy it for him.

“I-Right,” Erik’s mouth twitched upward before settling back into his usually blank expression, “Thank you.”

“No, problemo!” Peter’s stomach growled loudly, “Uh, can we head to the rooms now and get this discussion out of the way? I need to grab something to eat.”

For some reason, Logan shouldered past the others and pushed at Peter’s shoulder to get him moving, “Lead the way.”

No one bothered checking out their own motel rooms; instead, they all met up in the room that Charles and Hank were sharing. Peter thought they would immediately jump into talking about tomorrow, but Logan grabbed Charles by the elbow and dragged him off near the landline. Peter turned to look at the others and frowned at the look Hank was giving him.

“What?”

“What?” Hank repeated flatly before gesturing at the pile still in Erik’s arms, “Did you leave money behind for those clothes, or did you steal them?”

“Stole them, duh. You think I have money on me?” Okay, that was definitely not the response that Hank wanted from him. Peter held his hands up in front of him, “Come on, man, how else do you think I could get clothes right now? Most of the stores were closed, and I doubt Charles was going to get Erik here anything.”

“But did you have to grab so much!”

“Sure,” Peter grinned, “He’ll need new shit now that he’s out of jail. It’s not like I took a lot either! It was just a few outfits.”

“W-This isn’t permanent,” Hank stressed, “We can’t just keep him out of jail-”

“I’m not going back-”

“I’m not taking him back.”

Both of them stopped and stared at Peter, Hank, in disbelief while Erik had a more unreadable look on his face.

“What?”


	3. I didn't realize-

Any further attempts at conversation were pushed to the side as Logan made his way toward them while Charles was still talking on the phone. Something that Peter found himself feeling ridiculously glad for, making awkward conversation with a best friend that didn’t remember him and his dad who didn’t know he was his dad about Peter’s morals was not a conversation he wanted to have.

“Food’s on the way.” 

There wasn’t a table large enough to fit all five of them, and there weren’t enough chairs, but Peter settled for sitting down on the ugly carpet. He was nice enough to make sure he was leaning back against a wall rather than out in the open where he could accidentally trip one of the others. The only one who seemed confused by him sitting on the floor was Erik, but thankfully, he didn’t try saying anything about it. The next thirty minutes were the longest and most boring thirty minutes, which felt like a couple of hours of his life. No one would talk, and for some reason now, Erik and Hank were avoiding looking at him. Huffing, Peter put his headphones back on and leaned back against the wall with his eyes closed. If everyone was going to keep acting odd then he wanted no part in it.

His stomach was cramping and Peter couldn’t tell if he was hungry, which is always a yes, or if he was just nauseous/nervous which was highly likely since he has no clue what tomorrow would bring.

Fifteen minutes later with the silence still going strong, and a slight headache forming with how loud he was playing his music; Peter stole a pen out of one of the drawers in the motel room. He started drawing random shapes on his arms, an old habit that Wanda got him into when he was younger, and couldn’t fight off his boredom by running around. It was easy to lose himself in drawing out little squares and triangles and finding new ways to connect them to one another. By the time someone, presumably the delivery man, knocked on the motel door Peter had something similar to a mosaic going up to the elbow of his arm. 

Peter lightly ran his fingers over the ink, it didn’t look too bad in his opinion. If he had some way of adding color to it he would’ve taken a picture to show Lorna. She loved it when he drew on himself.

The delivery man passed all the bags off to Logan as Charles pulled out his wallet to pay for the food. Peter watched as Charles tried to have some kind of conversation with the man, who knows why, but he clearly didn’t give a shit what Charles had to say.

Pulling off his headphones, Peter whistled as Logan set all the food down on the small table, “Damn, you guys ordered a lot.”

“I knew ya in the future, kid,” Logan set four of the take out containers down on the floor in front of Peter, “I know you need to eat more than the average human and mutant. You haven’t eaten once since we picked you up. So shut up and eat already before you pass out.”

Peter felt his face heat up as the others stared at him, but he accepted the food and grinned at Logan in thanks as everyone else hesitantly sat down and began to eat. Charles and Hank were at the table while Erik sat on the edge of one of the beds, Logan returned to leaning against the wall, and Peter never got up. He’ll let the “kid” comment slide just this once. He was too hungry to try arguing. For a moment, Peter forgot that this wasn’t his Charles or his Hank, or even his Logan and his Erik. Instead, he focused on eating because now that Logan mentioned it he did feel a bit lightheaded.

“Ha- Were you starving?” Charles asked, looking vaguely horrified by the notion.

“What?” Peter blinked, his eyes glancing down at his empty containers than to everyone’s still full ones, “Oh! Uh, not really? I’m just… always hungry, I guess.”

He couldn’t exactly come out and say that running through time took more energy out of him than he could’ve ever expected. Not that he exactly had any experience with this kind of thing… While the takeout helped him get some of that energy back, he knew he needed to consume many more calories before he could even start to feel normal again. He’d need to go out and grab some food before they head out in the morning.

Hank frowned at Peter, “Are you still hungry?”

“A bit? It’s fine, though. This was enough to last me.”

“Are you sure? Logan said you might pass out-”

“No. No,” Peter cut Hank off, “He said before I pass out and besides that doesn’t always happen. It’s only ever happened like twice now and that’s just because I didn’t know how much I needed to eat.”

While Hank and even Charles looked about ready to interrogate him for more information, Logan glared at them before glancing over at Peter.

“I’m getting a drink later. I’ll pick you up a few snacks.”

Peter tried to protest but quickly stopped when Logan, honest to God, snarled at him. At least the others were startled by it, and he wasn’t the only one. Erik even moved a bit further back on the bed, away from Logan. He didn’t see what the big deal was. He wasn’t starving. Sure, he was still a bit hungry, but he did eat and drink plenty of water just now, though a milkshake would’ve been better. He knew what his limits were with eating. As long as he didn’t go longer than fourteen hours without any kind of food, then he’d be okay. As long as he didn’t do a lot of running before getting more food, he would be a bit dizzy and weak, but okay. If he had to guess, he’d need about ten thousand or more calories until everything was back to normal, normal for him at least. Logan must have realized that Peter didn’t intend to argue about it because he changed the topic and started telling all of them about the future he came from.

Peter was somewhat glad he finished eating before the discussion. 

He had a feeling that his appetite would have become nonexistent if he tried eating while listening to Logan describe everything that happens to the world fifty years from now. Including the way the sentinels hunted everyone with the X-gene down, and the… the gory bits on how people were killed. The others tried asking Logan what they were like in the future but he dodged every question thrown his way unless it had to do with stopping Trask and the sentinels. Peter listened and let the others steer the conversation.

“What about you?” Logan asked once the others seemed to be partially satisfied by Logan’s answers, “Any questions?”

Peter frowned thoughtfully, “...What about how the sentinels can mimic R-Raven’s powers? You said that they were based on her mutant abilities but not how, and do her powers work like that for her or just the sentinels? Can she mimic people’s powers too or just change her appearance to look like them?”

“As far as I know, Raven can’t copy someone’s ability, only their appearance.” Charles shook his head, “If she could, then she would have mentioned it.”

“From what we found out, Trask managed to make the sentinels from her DNA, blood, tissue samples, the works. They’ve been modifying them and changing their adaptability with every mutant Trask took to experiment on.” Logan gritted his teeth, “Raven was the first one he had. Another was Rogue. She had the ability to absorb anyone’s powers and lifeforce just by touch.”

“Wow… I mean, it’s kind of a cool power, but that must fucking suck. Could she control it? Or… or did she have to isolate herself?” Peter asked.

“...She couldn’t touch anyone unless she had gloves on. She never had the chance to learn how to control it.”

If the gore Logan mentioned earlier didn’t already kill his appetite, then that definitely would have. Peter grimaced, trying not to show how upsetting that little bit of information was to hear. By the look of things, the others must’ve lost their appetite as well. They were already eating pretty slowly, but now they seemed to be moving at a snail's pace just to avoid actually putting any food in their mouths.

* * *

Peter slept for about an hour and a half before jolting awake. He wasn’t sure what woke him, but now that he was up, he found that he couldn’t fall back asleep. Peter frowned as his stomach grumbled quietly, he was still hungry, but he shouldn’t be. Logan grabbed him more protein and junk food than he thought he would when he went out for his drinks, and Peter ate it all in his room last night. He shouldn’t still feel this hungry, but he did. It felt as though he didn’t eat anything at all yesterday, and his body was trying to yell at him to go eat something. Running would just make it worse. He wound up pacing around the room for a little while hoping to pass the time until the others woke up. The clock in the room showed that it’s only been three or so minutes since he woke up, but Peter quickly sat down as the room spun around him.

That… that was not good.

Okay. So, waiting for the others to wake up was not an option. He needed to get food as soon as possible.

Peter took off out the door, running for not even a half of a second before he found himself running with red tendrils hovering through the air, wrapping themselves around him and pulling-

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen X-men in years, but for some reason, I recently binged the movies and I need more Peter/Pietro Maximoff fics in this fandom.


End file.
